Reasons and Answers
by Nomadgirl1994
Summary: What if there wasn't training just Leo and Raph needing space to figure out their feelings for the other. Their father understanding their secrets. Let's them after two years apart Splinter sends his oldest boy a letter explaining he has to come home...Raph turned into a lost puppy waiting for the 'owner' to come back. Their 'family' under splinter but no blood relations. Tcest


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT's _**

**_Pairing: Leo x Raph_**

Reasons and Answers

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raph's POV<em>**

It's been two years since_ Leo_ left, he just came back tonight.

Father welcomed _him_ back home... I was going to until I heard _his_ voice and it hit me like a ton of bricks. The last year I've been searching for any and every reason why_ Leo_ wouldn't come home and started blaming myself.

I can't see why it bothered me so much that my Big brother wasn't home.

I assumed that_ Leo_ didn't come home because he didn't want to be around me or no longer look after me like a big brother should. I know... I know we're not actually brothers by blood but still I look up to_ him_ as my big brother.

But I'm getting off track I heard_ his_ voice and made a run for my room with tears in my eye's; now I know what your thinking but I changed a lot in the past year but this is what I know:

I ran to my room leaving a noise behind, I got to my room before the tears could flow and before Leo could say a word to me after my door was closed I don't know what happened I heard Donnie say "Leo your home" Mikey yelled for joy and I heard the question of "where's Raph?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo's POV<strong>_

I was glad to home after two years have gone by I've learned so much but missed my family even more, especially_ Raph_. Father sent me a letter during my second year out about what going on and it bothered me a little...so I decided to go home.

I was greeted by father with "Welcome home Leonardo... We've missed you" I was going to reply when I heard a noise by the door way moving away from the room. I looked toward the door and saw a red bandanna... I looked back toward father feeling hurt and asked "Father what's wrong? I...I got and read the letter. Please tell me._ Raph_ just ran away, didn't even want to see me."

Father looked graved but responded "Ah my son... Raphael took your leaving the hardest but I'll leave that up to Raphael to explain and My son... just talk to him, He does want to see you. Just tonight you surprised him by being home. Have you come to your own decision?"

I said "I understand father, I'll talk with him. Yes I have as long as _he_ accepts me but... good night father"

Father replied "talk to him, good night my son" we hugged good night and I left the dojo and ran into Donnie and Mikey. They were both excited to see me until I said "where's Raph" they shared a worried look and Donnie said "He's probably in his room still..."

I cut him off by saying "still? what's wrong?"

Donnie and Mikey shared another look Mikey said "Raph's been in his room all year except the times he'd go to the bathroom. If we wanted to see him we'd have to meet in his room... talk to Raph he can explain it. But now that your home I'm sure he'll come out of his room tomorrow."

I sighed and went up to my room on the way there I heard crying from _his_ room, it pained me to hear so...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raph's POV<strong>_

I heard knocking and I got scared... I've changed so much over the past year... I don't even know if_ he'll_ accept me.

I answered the knocking by opening the door and found _Leo_ standing there with worry written all over_ his_ face but a warm expression in _his_ eyes._ He_ gasped as _he_ saw my eyes and I let a small sigh escape.

That didn't escape_ his_ attention so I thought quick and grabbed _him _in a hug and said "your home, my favorite brother is home"

_he_ returned the hug and forgetting for a moment I snuggled into the hug while letting a few tears escape. _Leo_ replied "of course, my favorite little brother" _he_ snuggled back.

Tonight there wasn't gonna be a fight but tomorrow _he _might realize what _he _told me and end up avoiding me...

So I jumped at the chance and pleaded "stay..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo's POV<strong> _

I was shocked to hear _him_ plea for me to stay that made my breath catch in my throat but I nodded my head yes.

He never use to ask for my help when _he_ was scared or upset before. Why now? Before I could question any further we fell into _his_ room and the 'wind' closed the door.

'Big brother' instincts took over and I pulled_ him_ toward _his_ bed and we sat on our knees facing each other.

We started talking like we use to before everything happened, being best friends. We even started a tickle war; we couldn't stop laughing and ended up laughing for hours.

I know I told _him _that_ he's_ my favorite, it's true but that's only half the truth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splinter's POV<em>**

I heard my two older boys talking I started walking towards Raphael's room to tell them it's time for bed but as I heard the end of the conversation….

When they said "I have a secret"

Leonardo said "I hate keeping secrets from you but I'm not sure how to say it without probably ending up in a fight. I don't want to fight, I hate fighting with you but I love moments like this."

Raphael admitted "yeah, I know I don't like keeping secrets from you either (I'm guessing they were hugging) and I don't like fighting with you either, it hurts when we do end up fighting and I don't want this secret to be the cause of one and I agree, I love these moment's too."

They were avoiding telling the other the truth and what I assume to replace the quiet laughter filled the room and the lair. I smiled but I know that they are also hiding a secret that is the same. They have come to terms with their feelings but couldn't talk about it. Keeping this secret is gonna hurt them.

After a while I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the laughter die down. They got up and…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raph's POV<em>**

I only told _him _half the truth _he's_ my favorite, that is true.

After we finished with the tickle war we got up and pulled the covers down and I pulled _him_ into another hug and pleaded "Stay…"

Instead of letting me cry... _he _said "of course I'll stay" _he _tightened the hug and I didn't want to let go.

From what I could tell neither did _he_, we fell at one point onto my bed and pulled the covers over us.

Like any 'siblings' protecting the younger one, we were snuggled close, arms wrapped around the other tightly and fell into a deep sleep. But while falling asleep…

I heard _Leo_ whisper "I love you" I smiled and whispered back "love you 2" I got to see a rare heart melting smile on _his_ face which I love. I thought I made a mistake because as in any big brother and little brother relationship a sign of affection would be a hug, a pat on the head, and a kiss on the forehead.

I tilted my head up to have a comfortable position and…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo's POV<em>**

I heard _Raph _say that _he _loves me. I went to sleepily kiss _his_ forehead but felt him shift in his sleep _his_ head tilting up and instead of kissing _his_ forehead. I ended up kissing _him_ on _his_ lips, surprisingly _he _kissed back.

I found myself not wanting the kiss to end and started to unknowingly deepen the kiss, _he_ didn't pull away. _He_ enjoyed it, we pulled away and snuggled while we finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splinter's POV <em>****_(Narrator)_**

They stayed in one room tonight. I do not mind for they need time together, tomorrow will be different. They will realize what they let slip and probably avoid the other.

Tonight was the first time that Raphael came out of his room. It pains me to see my boys in such pain.

_~Time Jump~_

I walked to the kitchen and surprised to find only two of my sons the youngest ones; Donatello and Michelangelo.

I said "Morning my boys"

Donatello replied "Morning father"

Michelangelo responded "Morning dad"

I smiled and turned toward the bedrooms to check on Raphael but found both of my oldest sons sleeping in.

I walked out making no sound closed the door and let them stay asleep. It reminded me of when they were little tots, when they use to share a room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raph's POV<em>**

I woke up before _Leo_ and I was happy _he _was still here. I snuggled hugged _him_ and _he_ woke up, _he_ snuggled back.

I got a little more scared as _he_ completely woke up; I started crying when _he_ had a confused look. Maybe _he_ thought _he_ was dreaming of what happened last night.

Before _he_ could say anything, I ran out of my room and hid in the bathroom. I cried my eyes out when I finished I came out of the bathroom and _he_ had that look of caution and I was scared.

I was gonna run off again but this time _he_ caught me and gave me a big hug and said "what's wrong with my favorite brother?" _he_ winked at the word brother and started cooing "uh? (Leading me back to my room) come talk with your favorite big brother. Yes?"

I nodded my head yes and I let _him_ pull me along enjoying the touch and….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo's POV<em>**

_Raph_ woke me up, but when I fully woke up _he_ looked scared. I was confused to why _he_ would be scared; I knew what happened last night wasn't a dream.

I started to say something but _he_ ran… I went to go find _him_ and _he_ walked out of the bathroom, _his_ eyes were red as blood. _He_ was crying again, my favorite little brother was crying.

I caught _him_ in a tight hug and never let go, I pulled back a little to look into _his_ eyes. I asked _him_ what was wrong and if _he_ wanted to talk, _he_ nodded yes and I took him by the hand, we went back to _his_ room.

I sat us on _his_ bed; I was resting against the headboard while _Raph_ just snuggle closer into the hug. I again asked/cooed "what's wrong with my favorite brother?"

I went to kiss _his_ forehead but _Raph_ tilted his head up and it happened again (not that I didn't mind it just was this time we didn't have the excuse of being sleepy) _he_ didn't seem to mind and kissed back.

We slowly pulled away but not away from the hug. We both had a question resting in our eyes but then I noticed _his_ eyes were tearing again… I couldn't leave _him_ I didn't care if I wanted to run away.

I tightened my hold so _he_ couldn't leave either. Surprisingly _he_ tightened _his_ grip as well…. I could feel the tears fall. As well as my own, I started thinking maybe keeping these secrets is hurting us in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raph's POV<em>**

I heard _Leo_ say "R…Raphie (I looked up and saw tears in his eyes he continued by saying)

I can't keep this secret anymore…"

I replied "I know neither can I, but…" I trailed off

_He_ said "but what?"

"I don't wanna fight" I answered but _he_ replied "if we're both like this now, then I think our secrets can only bring us closer. yes?"

I thought about it while still looking in _his_ eyes and finally nodded my head yes. I saw a small smile playing on _his_ lips. _He_ pulled me close and I snuggled into the embrace happy to be close to _him, he_ held me tighter.

I ended up saying "mine" in a whining tone, I heard _him_ gasp but _he_ never released _his_ grip and while looking at me said….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leo's POV<em>**

I was surprised when _Raph_ said I was _his_ I looked at him a small smile on my lips and a blush in place on _his_ face.

I leaned in close which _he_ cuddled closer and I said "always mine" to prove what I meant I tightened my grip _he_ looked down to see than looked back up and said "Leo?"

I replied "yes Raph, What is it?"

And _he_ said "I love you" I heard him snuffle like he was about to cry again. I silenced _his_ and my own fears by saying "I love you too"

I saw a smile lite up _his_ face. My brown eyes locked on his beautiful amber eyes and we leaned in rubbed our noses together and shared another kissed. _Raph_ is mine now I'm so happy and from the look on _his_ face so is _he._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Splinter's POV (narrator)<em>**

Later that day Leonardo and Raphael came to me and explained what they wanted. I gave them my blessing, it did me good to see my sons finally happy. After watching them for years and finally after two last years, they are no longer in pain. My boys are whole again and so is the family. We shall see what happens over the years...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Review let me know if it should be three chapters with different views on the same point. Thank you :)<strong>_


End file.
